Jack and Jill
by I Live For The Fantasy
Summary: And the first thing he saw…Jill. The name came to him, simple, easy, though he did not know the girl with the brown hair and eyes. Sister. He did not know why, but the word seemed attached to the girl in his mind. He did not know why, but the girl did not…fit as an only child. She felt like a sister, like his sister, even though he didn't remember. Memories scene, Jack's POV.


**This one's dedicated to anyone, I repeat anyone, who has favourited, followed, or reviewed any of my stories (especially if you've favourited/followed me as an author because that's just awesome) because I really feel you guys deserve a dedication. If you review, favourite or follow this the dedication extends to you :)**

_Darkness._

He remembered white, white snow and light, but now he just saw the darkness, everywhere, black, everything, dark.

"Jack?"

The voice pierced the darkness and the gloom. The cold darkness, cold and _alone_, that did not allow him to remember…anything…anything beyond it. Anything beyond the darkness, the darkness he saw when he woke up in the frozen lake.

But the voice…

"Jack?"  
He knew that voice. Damn it, he _knew_ that voice. He _knew_ it, somewhere beyond the wall in his mind, he _knew_ that voice and he _knew_ whom it belonged to.

He fought it, fought the darkness, and fought to _wake up, wake up_ and find the source of the voice…

Then, as if he broke some kind of barrier, the darkness just…faded.

And the first thing he saw…

_Jill._

The name came to him, simple, easy, though he did not know the girl, the girl with large, brown eyes.

_Sis-sister._

He did not know why, but the word seemed attached to the girl in his mind. He did not know why, but the girl did not…fit as an only child. She felt like a sister, like _his_ sister, even though he didn't know, didn't know her _but damn it he did he knew her loved her._

The girl_-Jill his sister his sister Jill-_ stood on ice skates…on thin ice, too thin to hold her weight for much longer.

"It's okay, it's okay. Don't look down, just look at me." The words escaped him as if he needed to say them, like _this already happened already will not change-_

The girl obeyed, her head tilted up and looked at him with such fear in her eyes he felt his heart might break.

"Jack…I'm scared."

So fragile, afraid, but she _trusted_ him, she _saw_ him, and he knew she _shouldn't_ see him, not Jack Frost _not Frost, Overland Jack Overland brown hair brown eyes-_

"I-I know, I know. But…you're gonna be alright. We're gonna have a little fun instead."

"No we're not!"

"Would I trick you?"

"Yes, you always play tricks!" He saw the built up tears in her eyes, and tried to lighten the mood with a laugh. But he felt afraid, _terrified_ for the girl…Jill.

"Alright, but n-n-not not this time. I promise, I promise, you're gonna be…you're gonna be fine." The world seemed to shrink to just her eyes as he stared at her, and she stared back with rapt attention.

Attention. She knew that he existed, knew and _cared_, and through his fear, he felt a flicker of joy.

But he needed assurance, her absolute trust.

"You have to believe in me."

His heart lifted a bit as a slow smile made its way across her features.

"You wanna play a game? We're gonna play hopscotch. Like we play everyday."

He didn't know where that came from. Hopscotch? He played _hopscotch_ with her before?

_Yes, in the snow, he drew the numbered squares on the ground so long ago-_

"I-it's as easy as one…" he jumped across and stumbled, his fear increased tenfold but he balanced himself again and she laughed-"Two…" he jumped again, this time without any difficulty, "Three." He landed near a staff-_his _ staff, he realized-and picked it up.

"Now it's your turn. One…" She hopped, wobbled but didn't fall. "That's it, that's it…two…three!"

He grabbed her with the staff and flung her onto the thicker ice.

He smiled, and the fear dissipated into relief. He did it. He saved her.

But the crunch of ice cut his victory short.

And all of a sudden water replaced air, cold, cold water, so cold, cold and dark, and his chest, his whole body froze up and he felt numb cold dark…cold dark…cold…

_Darkness._

"Jack!"

The last thing he remembered.

And he did remember.

As the darkness swallowed him once again, he remembered everything. Jill, his mother, the other children…

The branches he used to swing on. The games he and his friends played in the hills.

And the rhyme his mother recited to him and Jill every night.

_Jack and Jill went up the hill to fetch a pale of water…_

He didn't remember the last part, the darkness swallowed it up before he reached it, but he knew their story now, knew the end.

And he remembered now, after his birth as Jack Frost, the first child he ever brought happiness. How her brown eyes, filled with sadness when they first met, lit up with joy in the snow.

_Jack fell down and broke her heart,_

_But never left her after…_

**Okay, so it's a bit different to the movie in that he doesn't really remember until the end, but creative license, okay? I am also allowed creative license with the sister's name, because it is never mentioned.**

**I always connected the name Jack with that nursery rhyme...and for some reason I love twisting nursery rhymes...**

**Review. Favourite. Follow. Look, there's the review box. It doesn't take a lot of effort...**


End file.
